nethermmofandomcom-20200214-history
Guns
Guns are a key element to survival in Nether. Without a gun, you are almost powerless against armed humans and large hordes of nether. Most information from this section comes from http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=191332360. A guide on all guns in nether. Types of Guns Smith and Risley : A light sidearm with fairly common ammunition and good accuracy, the Smith and Risley is a pretty good all around sidearm for dealing with both players and Nether. It shares ammunition with the HAZ-3, so you can pull ammo from them as well for a pretty good supply of bullets Damage: 225 Capacity: 19 Ammunition Type: 9mm Weight: 1.38LBS Game Description: A reliable pistol made primarily of plastic. _________________________________________________________ HAZ-3 : While the damage on the HAZ-3 is fairly low, the combination of a high capacity and fast rate of fire make up for it's shortcoming when facing down other survivors. Against the Nether it's fast rate of fire and low damage can be more of a detriment. It also uses the fairly common 9mm ammo. Oddly, depsite it's small size the HAZ-3 weighs nearly 8lbs, so it's not great for scavenging runs Damage: 155 Capacity: 40 (incorrectly labeled as 30 in inventory) Ammunition Type: 9mm Weight: 7.72LBS Game Description: The HAZ-3 is sub machine pistol that's excellent for self defense. _________________________________________________________ Warren.50 ''': A veritable little handcannon, the Warren is the Desert Eagle of the Nether world. With a high damage output and low capacity, and a rare ammunition type, the Warren .50 favors accuracy over wild hip shooting. It's pretty good against Nether and players alike, but again not so great for going on simple scavenging runs. '''Damage: 400 Capacity: 12 Ammunition Type: .50 Cal Magnum Weight: 4.2LBS Game Description: This powerful handgun was designed to provide defense from large animals. _________________________________________________________ Lopes 45-S ''': The Lopes 45-S is a pretty average automatic gun. Despite using the .45 ACP, it has a pretty low damage output for a primary weapon. '''Damage: 180 Capacity: 30 Ammunition Type: .45 ACP Weight: 5.4LBS Game Description: The Lopes 45-S submachine gun was a staple of spec ops teams around the world. _________________________________________________________ Mach-9 ''': Another sub-machine gun like the lopes with a slightly lower DMG rate. '''Damage: 155 Capacity: 30 Ammunition Type: .45 ACP Weight: 5.4LBS Game Description: N/A _________________________________________________________ Mag DR-15 ''': Perhaps the best all purpose gun currently in game, the Mag DR-15 is a scoped automatic rifle that's effective for both single long range shots from rooftops and medium-close range full-auto fire. The gun itself seems to be more common than the ammo, so it may be easier to stay resupplied by killing other players toting this dependable rifle. The description mentions different firing modes, but I don't believe that's a current gameplay feature. '''Damage: 300 Capacity: 30 Ammunition Type: 5.56mm Weight: 8.5LBS Game Description: A popular marksman's rifle that has been modified to allow for burst and automatic fire. _________________________________________________________ RAB-47 : The RAB-47 is one of the current high-tier guns in Nether, and my personal favorite. It's a semi-auto rifle with a decent magazine size and a mid-range scope, but does enough damage to kill most players or Nether in a few shots. It's also silenced, allowing you to fire it without having to worry very much about drawing the attention of nearby Nether, making an excellent weapon for hunting other Damage: 375 Capacity: 20 (listed as 30 in game) Ammunition Type: 5.56mm Weight: 10.8LBS Game Description: The RAB-47 is a silenced, scoped, semi-automatic rifle. _________________________________________________________ KB-12 : One of two shotguns currently in game, the KB-12 functions much as you'd expect from a videogame pump-action shotgun. It has a slow rate of fire, high damage that increases the closer you are to the target, and is completely inaccurate beyond 10-15 feet. Because of their close range nature, the KB-12 is most effective against the Nether. However, it's also capable of dropping players in a single shot when they're trying to close to stabbing range, or when ambushing players in buildings. Damage: 600 Capacity: 8 Ammunition Type: 12 Gauge Weight: 8.75LBS Game Description: A pump action shotgun. _________________________________________________________ TFC SPECIAL : The TFC Special is one of the rarer high-tier guns currently available in game. It uses the common 12 Gauge ammunition, and is better than the KB-12 in all regards, not least of all because of it's capacity for automatic fire. It's also extremely powerful at close range, capable of downing a charging crawler or hunter in a single shot. Damage: 800 Capacity: 12 Ammunition Type: 12 Gauge Weight: 11.46LBS Game Description: A fully automatic gas-powered shotgun.